


Can't stop thinking

by Eowyns



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyns/pseuds/Eowyns
Summary: When Zelda met Mary Wardwell, she immediately despised her with every ounce of her being. But feelings begin to change after a strange bonding experience, and maybe they don't hate each other as much as they thought they did.





	1. Mischievous Women

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is an attempt at a multichapter slowburn

Jealous, absolutely searing with unexplainable jealousy.  
That's how Zelda Spellman felt upon finding her sister, Hilda, that infuriating teacher of Sabrina’s, and her niece and nephew, making gingerbread houses together in the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Zelda, of course.  
She couldn’t quite pin down why exactly she was jealous, but she knew one thing for certain, her sister would not hear the end of this.  
A family activity without the matriarch of the family? Unacceptable.  
“Zelds, what a... surprise!” Hilda said hesitantly, watching her sister walk into the room with a disapproving glare,  
“I thought you weren’t going to be home till later, auntie?” Ambrose added,  
“I left the academy early, I thought i’d spent a little time with my family before solstice, but I guess you all had plans to do so without me.” Zelda said, sharply as she made to flee the kitchen dramatically,  
“Wait! Sister, i’m sorry we started without you, but you did say you wouldn’t be home till late, and not to wait up for you,”  
As of recent, Zelda had been taking over all Lady Blackwood’s work at the academy, which was difficult considering she also had a new baby to take care of. But she was afraid of rejecting Faustus’ offer to work, as it could raise some suspicion. As far as he knew, Zelda had little responsibility to tend to at home, with Sabrina signing the book and spending most of her time with schooling.  
“It’s fine, I should go check on the baby anyway,” She said, before walking off, acting like what she saw didn’t just crush her heart into a million pieces.  
She went upstairs found the baby girl fast asleep in her bassinet, adorable and pure, just as she had left her.  
In the past weeks, Zelda had finally bestowed a name upon the babe.  
Ordell Beatrice Spellman.  
Ordell, a latin origin name, meaning “a new beginning”. Which is exactly what this baby was for Zelda. Beatrice meaning “she who brings happiness”, which was the middle name Hilda chose.  
Perhaps the name was a little sentimental for Zelda’s taste, but she secretly loved it.  
She laid in her own bed, not meaning to fall asleep so early in the evening, but dozing off anyway.

The next morning was stressful.  
The baby wouldn’t stop crying, and Hilda had burnt the breakfast she was trying to make.  
On top of that, Sabrina’s mortal school exams we’re coming up, causing her to be more tense than usual.  
“Aunties, I hope it’s okay that I invited Miss Wardwell over again tonight, she’s going to help me study,”  
“Exactly what was she doing over here last night, then?” Zelda retorted, puffing a cigarette,  
The family hadn’t yet known about Mary Wardwell’s real identity. Of course, they had suspicions, especially Zelda, but she did convince Sabrina to sign the book, so they let it slide. For now.  
“I invited her over for dinner, sister,” Hilda said,  
“And you just happened to make a fun night of arts and crafts out of it?” Zelda said sarcastically, taking another drag of her cigarette while avoiding a glare from her sister.  
“We asked if she’d like to help us with our gingerbread houses, Zelda, cut her some slack. The poor woman hasn’t got any friends other than us.”  
“I am most certainly not her friend.” She aggressively put out her cigarette, and marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
How dare my own family make such a mockery of themselves and me? She thought.  
Consorting with this excommunicated stranger? Sure she had been Sabrina’s teacher, but she was still mysterious and dangerous.

Much to Zelda’s disliking, the teacher showed up later on in the evening, and took over the parlour with Sabrina to begin their tutoring, and she even agreed to stay again for dinner.  
“So, Miss Wardwell, what will you be doing for solstice?” Sabrina asked her teacher, looking up from her meal,  
“Oh, you know, just staying in. Going to say a few prayers and go to bed, nothing exciting.” She said, trying to come off as shy and endearing,  
“You should spend it with us!” Sabrina exclaimed, and of course, Zelda had knew that was coming as soon as Sabrina had asked the first question.  
“Sabrina, i’m sure Miss Wardwell has things she’d much rather do-”  
“Oh, I’d be delighted, that is, if your aunts would allow it,” Wardwell had cut off Zelda, flashing an innocent smile,  
“The more the merrier!” Hilda said, and Zelda just took a long swig of her bourbon.

Two days later Mary Wardwell had found herself back at the Spellman residence, this time however, Sabrina wasn’t there.  
“Can I help you?” Zelda asked, answering the door with baby in hand,  
“Oh, I was just stopping by to lend Sabrina this book she was going to write a report on for extra credit,” She pulled a book out of her bag about the history of necromancy,  
“I see, well, she isn’t home right now. So you can just drop it on the table and go.”  
“When will she be home?” Wardwell asked in response,  
“Whenever she is finished up at the academy, I assume,” Zelda snarled, and continued to soothe the baby in her arms,  
“Well, i’ll just be on my way then,” She cautiously dropped the book off, and took a glance at the baby, “Absolutely beautiful,”  
Zelda’s head shot up, she was about to respond when she realized Mary was talking about the baby and not herself, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment,  
“Yes, she is. Now you can leave.” She said, practically pushing the other woman out the door.  
Before she could respond or say goodbye, the door was closed between them and Zelda let out a sigh of relief.

When Sabrina got home later that evening, Zelda had made sure to give her the book her teacher dropped off.  
“Extra credit? She never mentioned it to me,” Sabrina said, flipping carelessly through the pages. Zelda was slightly taken aback,  
“Maybe she thought you could use it.”  
“I’m doing fine in school, auntie.” Sabrina closed the book and set it down on her bedside table,  
“I knew we couldn’t trust that woman, she's trying to undermine you,” Zelda snapped, always looking for an excuse to bash the other woman,  
“Oh, calm down, i’m sure she’s just looking out for my best interests. A little extra credit couldn’t hurt, and it might be fun,” Sabrina rolled her eyes at her aunt's antics,  
“Suit yourself, but heed my advice, Sabrina, she’s no good.” She walked out of her nieces room.

Several days had passed and Zelda hadn’t heard anything of the brunette. She was satisfied with this, but slightly angry all the same.  
Zelda had suspected she was planning something, and when she wasn’t around, that meant it was harder to keep a close eye on her.  
And in Zelda’s opinion, the closer the eye she could keep on Mary Wardwell, the better.


	2. Hanging on the edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed the title and summary of this story... I decided it needed to be done  
> Anyway

Zelda sprang awake, covered head to toe in sweat, and flung herself out of bed, quietly as not to wake the baby.  
 _She had been awoken by a dream malicious enough to startle even her._  
She was walking through the clearing in the woods, carelessly stepping on fallen branches and piles of leaves. The wind was howling, but it wasn’t blowing roughly. It sounded like a gentle melody one of their customers would typically be playing during a funeral. Soft but sad all the same.  
The wind suddenly stopped.   
There was the sound of someone walking closely behind her, but she didn’t dare turn around.  
She continued to walk straight through the wood, but it seemed she was going in circles.  
The sound of footsteps behind her became louder as the time went on, and eventually she decided she couldn’t ignore it any longer.  
She slowly turned around, falling immediately to her knees,  
“Dark Lord! Praise be!” She cried before the half goat, half demon man.  
He raised his hands, and Zelda felt a sharp pain sting across her back, and she closed her eyes in agony.  
When she opened them again, the creature before her had his arms extended, in one hand holding the Satanic bible, in the other the limp, seemingly lifeless body of Sabrina.  
Zelda wailed, and made to reach for her niece, but she found she was frozen in place.  
“Soon, you will have to choose,” He spoke, grip tightening on each item until they were ground into nothing but ash falling before his hooves.  
Suddenly, more ash came falling from the sky like snowflakes, covering the ground and Zelda, who was still bound in place on the ground.  
She shivered as she thought back to it, remembering exactly what his voice had sound like, the subtle noise the ash made as it fell from his hands onto the forest floor. The atmosphere, and how it was eerily foreboding.  
Perhaps it was nothing, she thought, and made way to the kitchen to make a cup of calming tea.  
When she reached the kitchen however, she found she wasn’t the only one plagued by bad dreams keeping them awake.  
“Auntie Z, what are you doing awake?” Ambrose said sleepily, playing with the string of his robe,  
“Nightmare, and you?”  
“Something like that,” He said, taking a deep sigh,  
“Boy troubles?” She asked him, putting the kettle on the stove and turning it on.  
He simply nodded in response. She prepared two cups of the herbal drink and carried them to the table, sitting down opposite to him.  
They sat in silence for nearly an hour before Ambrose scurried back off to his room. Leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts.

By the time morning came around, Zelda was still plagued by her nightmare. But she had more important things to take care of, like the crying baby she was trying to feed a bottle,  
“Shhh, my little princess,” She cooed, rocking the babe, but the whines continued.  
Suddenly Hilda appeared, looking startled by the continuous cries of the baby,  
“Oh Zelds,” she scolded lightly, taking the baby. Zelda scoffed when she instantly latched onto the bottle for Hilda.  
Hilda had always been better at stuff like that, taking care of children, or houseplants for that matter. Zelda had always been envious, even though she never let it show.  
“You look like you haven’t slept a wink,” Hilda said, inspecting the bags under Zelda’s bloodshot eyes,  
“And what of it?” She rolled her eyes,  
“Why don’t you rest, i’ll take Ordell,” Hilda offered,  
“I am perfectly capable of taking care of her, Hilda, I don’t need your handouts,”  
“For Satan’s sake, Zelda, must you always be so stubborn? I’m trying to do something nice for you.” The baby again began to fuss at the raise of Hilda’s voice,  
“Fine, just don’t take her outside, it’s terribly cold.”   
Hilda smiled and nodded, walking out of the bedroom with the baby leaving Zelda alone, sprawled out on her bed, asleep.

Nearly two hours later, Zelda was awake and had perfectly polished herself up to what she considered the acceptable appearance.  
She considered staying in bed, but she was expected to be at the academy to teach soon, so she gathered her things and made way for the door.  
Not before checking in on Ambrose and Hilda, who were in charge of taking care of the baby while Zelda was gone throughout the day.  
They were decidedly in well enough shape for Zelda to take off. 

Her day teaching was bleak.   
Faustus didn't bother her anymore after she made it explicitly clear she didn't want to mother his baby, the one he was aware he had, and he was busy with his secret worlock club many weren't aware of existed, including Zelda.   
Few students had the nerve to give Zelda any trouble during their lessons, she made it crystal clear she meant nothing but business and anyone who stepped out of line would suffer the consequences.   
Even though the days weren’t rough, she still dreaded them and couldn’t wait to get home in the evening and spent time with the baby.  
So with another day of teaching finished off, she made her way home.

Unexpected to her, when she returned to the house she found it empty.  
“Hilda?” She called out from the foyer, but no one was there to answer.  
“Incompetence must run in this family's blood,” She muttered to herself, making her way through the kitchen and up the stairs.  
She heard a loud noise coming from the attic, Ambrose’ room, but she simply chose to ignore it, thinking it was Ambrose himself up to something.  
But after the third thud, she decided it was worth checking out,  
“Ambrose? Hilda? Are you up there?” She said, making her way up the narrow staircase.  
She found the door to be slightly cracked open, and to her surprise, there was nothing inside.Knowing something was off, she went back downstairs.  
Once she reached the parlor room, she felt someone looming behind her.  
She turned around slowly, not expecting whoever, or whatever, to be friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, it definitely won't be so long until the next part.  
> I have multiple things planned out, but i'm not quite sure how long this story is gonna end up being yet


	3. From the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, kinda shit

She turned around slowly, not expecting whoever, or whatever, to be friendly.  
A sharp intake of breath,  
“Who are you?” Zelda asked, there stood before her was a woman. She wasn’t completely unfamiliar with this woman, if she was indeed who she suspected.  
“I think you know who I am, Zelda Spellman.” The woman before her hissed,  
“And what do you want with me?” She spat back, but the woman before her remained unfrightened,  
“What do you have to offer me?” She asked, but it was less of a question and more of a test to see how much the witch would endure before her last ounce of control slipped,  
“I do not play your games, witch. How did you gain access to this house?”  
“A pretty blonde girl playing with a book of necromancy summoned me, tragic, really, that she had to be the first to die. I’m sure you very much would’ve suffered in watching her go.” The cloaked woman lingered around the room, fingers gently grazing over knicknacks sitting on shelves,  
“You don’t frighten me, and I know very well she is not dead. You do not kill your own kind, Witch of Endor.” Zelda stepped forward, exerting her power in hopes to intimidate the necromancer,  
“Very educated, even in your christian witchcraft. I’m impressed, I didn’t peg you as a very smart girl.”  
“Witchcraft is no holy business, and you are simply a demonic vessel. A waste of a vessel at that. I won’t buy into whatever scheme you’re playing at.” Zelda turned her nose up, and just when she was about to make a move on the witch, a very flustered Mary Wardwell rushed into the room.  
“Ah, I thought I might find you here,” She addressed the Endor witch directly, not taking notice to Zelda, who was standing mere feet away. As annoyed as Zelda was at the sudden appearance of Mary, she was also relieved to have some backup. Dealing with lurking creatures is always best when you have a partner.  
“Oh, well if it isn’t mommy dearest back again.” The witch of Endor regarded Wardwell, the reference seemingly flying over Zelda’s head.  
“I didn’t know ancient necromancers had such a sense of attitude, I would’ve expected you to be more of the quiet type,” Mary said, sounding out of breath from searching the house for the escaped necromancer,  
“I didn’t know demons could be so intellectually devolved,” She quipped, and Zelda definitely noticed this time, but didn’t say anything. A discussion for another time, she supposed.  
“Mary-” Zelda said, using the teachers first name as she stood behind her in panic, Wardwell pushed her further back and stepped closer to the other demon,  
“I condemn you back to whatever pit you crawled out of, Witch of Endor,” Madam Satan said, and began saying a spell in latin, which Zelda could hardly understand.  
And just as suddenly as she had appeared, the witch was gone.  
Zelda eyed Mary, the sudden outcome of events leaving her concerned and confused.  
Mary motioned for Zelda to follow her, and out the door they went.

They arrived at a clearing in the woods, where Sabrina, Hilda and, and the baby were safely tucked away.  
Sabrina had appeared to be crying, and the baby was asleep in Hilda’s arms.  
“Sabrina, what in Satans name-” Zelda began to reprimand, but was cut off by Mary,  
“It was my fault, Miss Spellman, so if you want to yell at anyone, yell at me.”  
“Oh trust me, I was getting there,” she gave her a harsh glare, “What were you thinking giving my niece, who I might remind you is still a child, a book with specific instructions on how to bring back the dead- no, not just the dead, the unholy dead!”  
“Auntie, I’m not a little kid anymore you can’t just-” Sabrina started,  
“No, no, you’re right. It was very foolish of me, I beg you to forgive me.”  
Zelda scoffed as Mary continued on,  
“Let me take you out- as an apology! I insist,”  
“You must be absolutely deranged if you think even for a second I’d fall for that,”  
“Please, I did save you, afterall…’ Silence,  
“Fine, but don’t think this means you aren’t in big trouble, Sabrina.”  
Zelda began walking out through the woods, her family in tail, leaving Madam Satan in the clearing, looking like the cat who caught the canary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment if you have any ideas for this!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess its now been confirmed that the baby's name is actually Leticia but it was still unknown when I wrote this and I decided not to change it so
> 
> Not sure exactly how many chapters i'm gonna make this into,


End file.
